


It's a date

by Melime



Category: Avengers Academy (Video Game)
Genre: Developing Relationship, Fluff, Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-23
Updated: 2018-01-23
Packaged: 2019-03-08 08:43:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 782
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13454613
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melime/pseuds/Melime
Summary: Lokiwasn'twaiting for Brian, hewasn'ttrying to get Brian's attention, hedidn'tcare if Brian wanted to spend time with him... that is, unless Brian liked him.





	It's a date

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into Português brasileiro available: [É um encontro](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13454619) by [Melime GreenLeaf (Melime)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melime/pseuds/Melime%20GreenLeaf)



Loki looked around, trying to make sure there was no one around to witness what he was about to do. Not because there was anything wrong with it, mind you, nor because he was somehow embarrassed. For once he wasn’t plotting or scheming. Well, nothing bad at least. He just didn’t want anyone else meddling in his business.

Brian would be leaving the Quinjet hangar any minute now, and Loki placed himself on his path as if it was pure coincidence that he was there. Which it was, of course. It wasn’t worthy of a god to keep track of when the Quinjet was due to return just so he could greed a mere mortal.

After some consideration, Loki leaned on the elevator’s outer wall. Not because this way Brian would certainly pass by him, in fact he had no reason to be there at all.

“Hey mate, going out? I think the Quinjet needs a minute to fuel,” Brian said as soon as he saw Loki, stopping to chat with him for a minute even though he had a mission report to file.

Loki pretended he needed a second to notice he was there. “Oh, Flag Man, are you just arriving?” he asked in his most casual tone. “Or perhaps leaving, I wouldn’t know if you were here or not, I haven’t missed you or anything.” And maybe not so casual.

Brian smiled at him. “Coming from you, that’s almost sweet. I just came back from dismantling an illegal weapons ring.”

“That’s almost impressive, for a Midgardian.”

“I’ll take that as a compliment. Well, I should be going now.”

“Wait!” That sounded too desperate. He tried again, “I mean, if you have been out on a mission, that means you missed today’s classes.”

“You know how it is, saving the world can’t wait. I was hoping I could catch the class assignments with someone.” He gave Loki a flirtatious smile. “Any chance you could help me with that?”

“Me?” Loki asked, faking ultraje. “As if I would lower myself to the level of carrier boy.”

“Too bad, I was hoping we could do the assignments together,” he said disappointed, and turned to leave.

“Wait!” Again, too desperate, he had to get that under control. “As it happens I was on my way to the Archives, we have some assigned reading on mythology and history that I would like to get a headstart on.”

“Is that so?” Brian looked at the Timeless Archives, and then looked beyond it at the Maverik Dorm, the Quinjet hangar was nowhere near either of those, much less in the middle of the way.

“Yes, I was going there until you interrupted me. And now I should probably continue on my way.”

Brian weighted his report against the possibility of a study date with Loki. The report didn’t compare. “That almost sounded like an invitation,” he teased.

“Don’t be ridiculous. Although I suppose you would be lucky to have my help, especially as most subjects covered in this academy are child's play to a god such as myself. So I suppose I could graciously offer you my assistance.”

Brian laughed, he could see right through Loki. “You’re right. I bet there isn’t anything they talk about mythology here that you don’t either know or lived through.”

“Is that a yes?” he asked, hopeful. “I mean,” he started, in a more controlled tone, “I suppose I could make the time for you in my very busy schedule.”

“It’s a date then. A third date, wow you must really like me.”

That took Loki by surprise. “What? I don’t know what you’re talking about.”

“Well, we had two dance dates, and now a study date makes three. I’m beginning to feel guilty about always leaving the ball at your court, I’ll have to ask you out the next time. Maybe after we finish studying you can join me for tea?”

Loki wasn’t blushing, it didn’t count as blushing if he was able to cast an illusion to prevent the blushing from showing. “I… You…”

Brian leaned in as if he was sharing a secret. “Don’t worry, I really like you too.”

“You do? I mean, of course you do, why wouldn’t you?”

Brian took Loki’s hand. “Why don’t you show me the way to the Archives? I’m still new here, after all.”

Loki stared at their hands as if he had never seen anything like this before. “Of course, I’ll lead the way, you Midgardians are always so lost.”

“I don’t know about that, I seem to have found exactly what I wanted.”

Loki turned away, and this time he forgot to cast an illusion to cover his blushing.


End file.
